stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Safira
Safira é uma Gem que teve sua primeira aparição física em "Libertador" e A última aparição fisica foi em Keystone Motel. É uma Gem dócil, que tem uma voz bonita, elegante e doce. Ela pode se fundir com sua parceira romântica, Rubi, e virar Garnet. Aparência Safira tem a pele azul-clara e cabelo longo que cobre sua testa e seu único olho. Ela usa um vestido régio inchado, que consiste em um tom azulado com luvas brancas. Seus lábios e estrutura facial é semelhante ao de Garnet. Safira tem pés que geralmente são escondidos pelo geodo que há embaixo de seu vestido.Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe) Sua pedra é na palma da sua mão direita e tem uma faceta triangular. Personalidade Não se sabe muito sobre a personalidade de Safira neste momento, mas é muito claro que ela é muito compassiva, equilibrada e sangue-frio. Foi mostrado que Safira baseia suas ações no futuro, dizendo que o importante é o que vai acontecer. Designs História Guerra Gem Safira era uma Gem que vivia na Terra Natal junto com sua parceira romântica, Rubi, e várias outras Gems. Quando Rose Quartz decidiu se voltar contra o Planeta Natal para lutar pela liberdade da Terra, Rubi, Safira e muitas outras Gems apoiaram Rose Sem Destino. Em algum momento da Guerra, Rubi e Safira decidiram ficar juntas e se fundiram criando sua nova identidade, Garnet. Invasão de Peridot thumb|left|200px|Safira agradece [[Steven por libertá-la.]] Após Jasper destabilizar Garnet, Safira e Rubi voltam aos seus corpos originais. Imediatamente, Jasper prende as duas nas celas da Nave da Peridot. Assustada, Safira começa a cantar para pedir ajuda Libertador. Jasper fica irritada com o canto de Safira e a manda parar de cantar. Após Jasper e Peridot ir embora, Safira continua a cantar, Steven então encontra Safira e diz que pode tirá-la da cela, Safira agradece Steven por liberta-la. thumb|[[Rubi e Safira se fundindo novamente, para formar Garnet.]] Safira ouve Rubi que a está procurando. Então ela corre com Steven para encontrá-la e finalmente as duas se encontram. Rubi chora e Safira a beija no rosto, Rubi começa a rodar Safira e as duas se fundem novamente. Quase Desfusão Quando as Crystal Gems foram no Jardim de Infância atrás de Peridot, ela fugiu e Pérola e Ametista foram atrás dela, enquanto Garnet e Steven foram na Sala de Controle ver o que Peridot estava fazendo, então elas encontram o Grupo, uma das Gems Agrupadas , que quase desfunde Garnet. Após a derrota do Grupo, Garnet começou a conversar consigo mesmo, sendo uma conversa de Rubi e Safira, sendo incorporada, pela mudança do lado de Garnet. Briga e Reconciliação 200px|thumb|Rubi e Safira se separando. Após Pérola enganar Garnet para formar Sardonyx, Rubi e Safira entraram em conflito e chegaram a se separar. Quando se separam, Rubi fica furiosa com a indiferença de Safira com o fato de Pérola tê-las enganado, porque Safira disse que uma hora ela iria ser perdoada e que não deviam perder tempo com raiva. Ao ver a cena, Steven diz que está por feliz em ver Safira novamente e ela diz o mesmo.Keystone Motel Steven vai nadar na piscina e quando volta percebe que Safira havia congelado o quarto. Os dois tem uma breve conversa. No dia seguinte, os quatro vão para o The Best Diner in the World, onde mais uma vez as duas brigam, Steven fica frustado com isso e sai do local. Ao verem seu erro, as duas tentam se desculpar com Steven. left|thumb|200px|Garnet sendo formada, após a reconciliação das duas. Steven desabafa dizendo que ele veio se divertir e que ficou feliz por ver as duas, mas que por causa da briga delas tudo isso acabou. Safira diz que é tudo culpa dela porque ela só focava no futuro e começa a chorar, Rubi tenta consolar Safira dizendo que a culpa era dela e que ela era estúpida, ela exclama que não acha Rubi estúpida. Rubi enxuga suas lágrimas e diz que o bom de estar separadas era que ela podia vê-la, Safira ri e as duas se reconciliam e se fundem novamente. Habilidades Relacionamentos 'Rubi' thumb|200px|Garnet, a prova do amor de Rubi e Safira. Ela e Rubi mantém um relacionamento amoroso, desde que Safira deu um beijo no rosto de Rubi quando elas foram reunidas. Isso também foi confirmado por um dos artistas de storyboard, Joe Johnston. Elas brigam entre si em "Keystone Motel" por causa dos acontecimentos de "Cry For Help", mas no final, elas se reconciliam e formam Garnet novamente. 'Steven' Ela parece saber muito sobre Steven, isso provavelmente acontece por causa das suas lembranças, fundida como Garnet. Em "Keystone Motel" Safira começa a chorar por causa que Steven achou que fosse culpa dele de Safira e Rubi estarem separadas. thumb|146x146px|Pedra de Safira Aparições 1ª Temporada *"Jantar em Família" (Desfusão de Alexandrite) *"Libertador" 2ª Temporada *"Cartas de Amor" (Mencionada) *"Ficando Juntas" (Mencionada e voz através de Garnet) *"Motel Keystone" *"Aminave" (Mencionada) Curtas *"We Are The Crystal Gems (curta)" *"Fusion (curta)" thumb|100px|[[Rubi e no momento em que Alexandrite, está se separando.]] Trívia *Safira aparentemente canta quando está com o medo ou triste, ou possivelmente estava cantando no episódio "Libertador" para que Rubi pudesse encontra-la. *Safira, juntamente com Rubi, são as únicas Crystal Gems que não possuem estrelas em suas roupas. *Como visto em "Keystone Motel" é revelado que ela possui somente um olho de corthumb|O único olho de Safira. azul . *Em "Jantar em Família", é possível ver Rubi e Safira quando Alexandrite está desfundindo. *Em "Keystone Motel" é revelado que ela pode levitar. *Podemos ver que, quando Rubi ou Safira estão com raiva, há um descontrole de seus poderes e seu temperamento. *Ao contrário de sua parceira Rubi, ela esconde ou não demonstra raiva ou descontrole emocional relevante a sentimentos "pesados" ela fica calma, mas ainda com raiva. *A pedra safira era venerada como a pedra da sabedoria, fidelidade e razão entre os antigos gregos; *É a única das Crystal Gems que não é uma fusão que não invocou uma arma. *Safira, Alexandrite, Rainbow Quartz, Stevonnie e Peridot são as únicas Gems que não apresentaram uma arma. *Aparentemente, ela não possui nariz. Galeria Referências en:Sapphire es:Zafiro Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Gems Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Assexuados